Unchained by Blood (Russian Version)
by U Furimmer
Summary: Люди должны принять к сведению очевидное. Он и она не были связаны кровью.


**Автор:** hikarieris  
**Переводчик:** Furimmer ( /authors/Furimmer)  
**Оригинальный текст:** s/9039393/1/Unchained-by-Blood  
**Беты (редакторы):** HaraHikaru  
**Фэндом:** Bleach  
**Персонажи:** Бьякуя/Рукия  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Жанры:** Романтика, Драма

**Размер:** Мини, 5 страниц  
**Кол-во частей:** 1  
**Статус:** закончен

**Описание:**  
Люди должны принять к сведению очевидное. Он и она не были связаны кровью.

**Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
Разрешение на перевод и публикацию получено.

**1. Представление:**

Ему не потребовалось формальное представление. Он увидел её и понял, что должен удержать её.

**2. Любовь:**

Был большой вопрос - а была ли она братской?

**3. Тьма:**

Он намеренно демонстрировал эту сторону, чтобы другие мужчины держались подальше от неё.

**4. Свет:**

Он появился, когда она вошла в его жизнь.

**5. Поиск утешения:**

Он ненавидел себя за то, что использовал её, чтобы уменьшить свою боль.

**6. Вырваться:**

Он задавался вопросом, как это - оторваться от Клана Кучики?

**7. Мечта:**

Когда Хисана умерла, сладко-горькие мечты преследовали благородного капитана.

**8. Невиновность:**

В отличие от Ичиго, он незаметно пытался доказать её невиновность.

**9. Падение:**

Он падал в пропасть после последнего вздоха Хисаны.

**10. Снова дышать:**

Образ копии его покойной жены заставил его снова дышать.

**11. Память:**

Любящая улыбка Хисаны была его самым ценным воспоминанием.

**12. Безумие:**

Её потеря повлечет за собой безумие.

**13. Несчастье:**

Она не была уверена, что вступление в клан Кучики было шагом к несчастью.

**14. Улыбка:**

Сначала их улыбки были похожи. До тех пор, пока он не увидел её в ином свете.

**15. Иллюзия:**

С болезненным выражением лица он тихо сидел у её постели. Она улыбнулась, когда её пальцы переплелись с его. Затем всё исчезло.

**16. Кровь:**

Люди должны принять к сведению очевидное. Он и она не были связаны кровью.

**17. Радуга:**

Это была рискованная попытка передать ему её "персональное" письмо.

**18. Седина:**

Она определенно останется с ним до тех пор, пока их волосы не покроет седина.

**19. Сила духа:**

У неё есть сила духа - это пугает его.

**20. Молчание:**

Её удивляло то, что он мог одним лишь взглядом заставить людей молчать.

**21. Отпуск:**

У них никогда не было настоящего отпуска. Её ждет новый комплект юкат, и она надеется на лето.

**22. Мать-Природа:**

Она плакала под проливым дождем и думала, что Мать-Природа жалеет её.

**23. Нет времени:**

Для неё у него всё было иначе.

**24. Проблема:**

Чаппи пропали без вести.

**25. Слезы:**

Она хочет их увидеть не потому что на его лице они были редкостью, а потому что в этот момент она должна быть рядом с ним.

**26. Кошка:**

Дарить ей кошку не было хорошей идеей. Остаются розовые кролики.

**27. Чуждое:**

Любовь не была чуждой ему, она просто слишком молода, чтобы понимать это.

**28. Сожаления:**

Он забыл о них, когда встретил её.

**29. Счастье:**

Неожиданно он обнаружил его в её присутствии.

**30. Под дождем:**

Он нес её на руках и нежно поцеловал в лоб, защищая от дождя.

**31 Цветы:**

Она думала что розы - лучшие цветы, которые мечтает получить девушка. Он подарил ей ирисы.

**32. Ночь:**

Они всегда на ночь перед сном дарят друг другу последний взгляд.

**33. Ожидания:**

Когда она вошла в его дом он думал, что от этого нечего ожидать.

**34. Звезды:**

У них не было повода оказаться на улице - это случайность, они хотели увидеть звезды.

**35. Держи меня за руку:**

Под этим звездным небом он взял её за руку.

**36. Сказки:**

Рукия не читала истории о принцах на белом коне. Ей не было это нужно.

**37. Глаза:**

Его глаза что-то говорили, она хотела понять что.

**38. Отказ:**

Он начал действовать немного рано (например, держал её за руку), но он не собирается отказаться от этой идеи.

**39. Вода:**

Рукия случайно пролила воду на его отчет. Он просто сказал ей переписать его, чтобы весь день смотреть на неё.

**40. Оценка:**

Ренджи задавался вопросом - оценил бы его Капитан, если бы Рукия стала его лейтенантом?

**41. Командная работа:**

Она никогда не работала под его командованием, но работа с ним была полноценной.

**42. Оставаться на месте:**

Она несколько часов простояла в фойе, он только что прибыл. Она хотела, чтобы время остановилось.

**43. Смерть:**

Он не боялся этого до неё.

**44. Две дороги:**

Он ненавидел даже мысль, что они могут ступить на них.

**45. Небеса:**

Хисана сейчас была там, и он был рядом с ней.

**46. Семья:**

Он относился к ней, как к таковой и задержался на мыслях о ней.

**47. Создавать:**

Созданный им путь любви был жесток - Хисана и Рукия.

**48. Детство:**

Он никогда не спрашивал её о нём, потому что наблюдать за её ростом было куда интереснее.

**49. Полосы:**

Ей нравилось, когда волосы её Нии-сама были свободны от кенсейкана.

**50. Нарушая правила:**

Он посмотрел на её могилу и сказал:

- Я люблю твою сестру.


End file.
